Nosotros
by Crisstina20
Summary: Serie de viñetas sin relación entre sí (o quizás sí) de la Tercera Generación. Enfocadas principalmente en Rose, Scorpius y Albus, junto con personajes creados por J.K. y por mi escasa imaginación.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la grandiosa escritora británica J.K. Rowling.**

_N/A: _Bien, primero que nada, quisiera pedirles muchísimas disculpas por no poder terminar mi longfic _(Entrelazados)_ de hecho, acabo de borrarlo de la página. Sí, me dolió un poco hacerlo, pero no se me hacía justo tenerlos a la espera de una nueva actualización cuando no estaba segura de poder hacerla. Tengo más capítulos para esa historia, claro, pero no están en orden, precisamente. Además de que quiero hacer algunos ajustes y todo eso. Pero no se preocupen, volveré a publicarlo en un tiempo, cuando tenga más capítulos completamente terminados y bien hechos.

Ahora, lo que me trae por aquí de nuevo, a pesar de mi vergüenza, es que se me ha ocurrido hacer una publicación de viñetas sobre la Tercera Generación, enfocados obviamente en Rose, Scorpius y Albus. Serán basadas en mi OneShoot _Destinos Entrelazados_, así como lo estaba siendo _Entrelazados_. No siempre estarán relacionadas entre sí y no sé si podré actualizar con regularidad, pero enserio, espero de todo corazón que las disfruten y que me perdonen por no terminar (aún) el longfic.

Sin más, los dejo leer.

* * *

**De Domingos Familiares y Primos.**

Suspiré, satisfecha.

Definitivamente adoraba los domingos familiares mensuales en la Madriguera, la abuela Molly se lucía con sus recetas.

Una sonrisa inconsciente adornó mi rostro cuando dirigí mi mirada al patio trasero de la casa, en donde pude ver como la mayoría de mis familiares conversaba alegremente y otros cuantos jugaban. El amor que le tengo a mi familia es realmente inmenso.

Me levanté de la cómoda butaca de la sala en la que estaba sentada -y en donde había comido mi postre- cuando noté que Albus no entraba en mi campo de visión y me encaminé al patio trasero. Fui hacia donde estaban el tío Harry y el tío George para preguntarles por el paradero de mi primo.

−Hola, tíos. –Saludé con una gran sonrisa.

−Hola, Rosie. –Respondieron al unísono.

Contuve con todas mis fuerzas el instinto de rodar los ojos. _Odiaba que me llamaran así_.

−¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó tío Harry.

−Oh, no. Solo quería preguntar si ustedes saben en dónde está Albus.

Los dos voltearon a verse y se encogieron de hombros. Yo lancé un imperceptible suspiro tomando eso como una negativa.

−Uhm… La última vez que lo ví estaba caminando hacia la colina, supongo que se dirigía a los columpios. –Respondió tío George.

Me golpeé mentalmente. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido que Albus estaría en _nuestros_ columpios?

−Claro. Está bien, muchas gracias.

Les regalé una última sonrisa y antes de que pudieran contestarme, me dirigí hacia la colina.

Antes de llegar hasta arriba, alcancé a vislumbrar el enorme árbol del que colgaban dos hermosos columpios de madera. Albus, efectivamente, estaba sentado en uno.

Quise golpearme de nuevo por mi falta de materia gris, era obvio que Albus estaría _aquí._ Adorábamos _nuestros_ columpios, y siempre que queríamos estar solos veníamos aquí.

Y sí, los columpios son nuestros. El tío Charlie los colocó ahí hace 6 años, en un cumpleaños de Roxanne. A Albus y a mí nos gustaron tanto, que no tardé en proclamarlos _nuestros_. Ninguno de nuestros primos se subía en ellos. Supongo que eso es por unas cuantas amenazas dichas al aire por mi parte.

Tomé asiento en el columpio sobrante y comencé a mecerme suavemente, así como lo hacía Albus. Vi que estaba cabizbajo, por lo que no quise comenzar una conversación tan rápido. Me dediqué a observarlo para saber su estado de ánimo. Parecía preocupado y un tanto triste. Me preocupé.

−Hey… -Saludé suavemente.

−Hola.

Fruncí el ceño por su escueta y cortante respuesta.

−Al, ¿qué pasa?

No pude evitar preocuparme un poco más cuando escuché un pequeño suspiro de su parte. Lo tomé de la mano y le di un apretón en forma de apoyo, gesto mundialmente conocido de mi parte -o al menos entre mi familia, que es casi lo mismo-. Albus me miró y finalmente respondió.

−Estoy preocupado, Rosie.

Sí, Albus y Hugo son los únicos que pueden llamarme _Rosie_ sin que me moleste. Cuando miré los hermosos ojos verdes de mi primo -que afortunadamente no usaba gafas- lo supe.

−Es por Hogwarts, ¿cierto? –Respondí, dándole una mirada comprensiva. Lentamente dejamos de mecernos.

−Sí… −Susurró.

No pude evitar que mi mirada se tornara un poco afligida.

Albus, Lucy y yo entraríamos a Hogwarts por primera vez este primero de Septiembre, en un mes exactamente. Él y yo estábamos un poco preocupados por el sorteo de Casas, especialmente él.

−Ya te dije que no tenemos de qué preocuparnos, Al. –Le dije, no muy segura.

Me miró e hizo una mueca. Albus me conoce tan bien como yo lo conozco él.

−Tú sigues preocupada por quedar sorteada en Gryffindor ¿no? –Dijo, yo sólo pude bajar la mirada, sintiéndome culpable. –Deberías seguir tus consejos, Rosie. Además, no sé por qué te preocupa que te sorteen en esa Casa, principalmente porque pienso que será algo inevitable que quedes ahí y también porque Gryffindor es una Casa magnífica.

Fruncí el ceño ante su regaño, además de que no sabía cuándo esta conversación había girado hacia mí.

−Ya sé que Gryffindor es una Casa excelente, Severus, después de todo, nuestra familia siempre ha pertenecido ahí. –Contesté, haciendo que frunciera el ceño ante la mención de su segundo nombre. –Pero simplemente no siento que Gryffindor sea el lugar indicado para mí.

−Eso es absurdo, Rose. –Resopló.

−Sabes que no lo es. Además, si te conté "esto" no era para que me juzgaras, Albus. –Le dije, comenzando a enfadarme de verdad. –Sabes que eres la única persona que sabe sobre "esto", ni siquiera mi hermano lo sabe. Lo último que esperaba era un sermón de tu parte.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio después de eso, intentando calmarnos. Poco después pude sentir la mirada de Albus sobre mí, pero aún así no me volteé a verlo.

−Lo siento. –Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano para darle un apretón. –No quería desquitarme contigo, Rosie, pero es que enserio estoy preocupado, y nervioso, _muy_ nervioso.

Mi enfado se esfumó prácticamente en ése instante. Con Albus nunca podía enojarme de verdad, honestamente. Después de todo es _mi primo favorito_.

Lo miré y le regalé una pequeña sonrisa.

−No te preocupes, supongo que yo estoy igual. –Dije y solté un gran suspiro.

Ambos comenzamos a mecernos nuevamente mientras dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia la Madriguera. Desde donde estábamos se alcanzaba a ver todo perfectamente. Ahora toda la familia se encontraba en el patio trasero.

−Sabes… -Dijo Albus, llamándome la atención. –Me gustaba más cuando los domingos familiares eran cada semana. Así nos veíamos más.

Sí, hace unos años los domingos mensuales eran semanales, pero los abuelos habían decidido cambiarlos por el hecho de que gracias a que nuestra familia era tan grande, se celebran al menos dos cumpleaños al mes. Por lo que al ser muchas veces más de una reunión a la semana, muchos de nuestros tíos no podían asistir gracias a sus importantes trabajos y constantes viajes. Y así se crearon los _domingos familiares mensuales_.

−Sí, supongo que a mí también. –Respondí. –Pero en menos de un mes podremos vernos todos los días, Al. –Dije con una gran sonrisa.

−Lo sé, será genial. –Dijo, yo asentí en acuerdo. –Pero Rosie…

Su cara de circunstancias volvió a preocuparme un poco.

−¿Qué pasa, Al?

−Tienes que prometerme que aunque quedemos en Casas diferentes, tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos. –Respondió completamente serio.

A mí, el hecho de que pensara que podía llegar a separarme de él, se me hacía ciertamente tonto.

−Albus… −Dije en forma de quejido.

_−Prométemelo._

−Está bien, está bien, te lo prometo. ¿Satisfecho? –Él asintió muchas veces, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Rodé los ojos. –Honestamente, Albus, no sé cómo puedes pensar siquiera que me podría separar de ti. ¡Eres mi primo favorito! Y si no tuviera a Hugo y no me llevara tan bien con él como lo hago, te consideraría mi hermano. Prácticamente lo eres.

−Tú también eres mi prima favorita, Rosie. –Me dijo, regalándome su adorable sonrisa de niño pequeño.

Albus a veces era demasiado tierno para su propia seguridad. Yo sólo pude corresponder su sonrisa y dar un pequeño suspiro.

Volvimos a mecernos mientras veíamos a nuestra familia a lo lejos disfrutando de lo que quedaba de la tarde de nuestro domingo familiar, con una pequeña sonrisa en nuestros labios.

−¡Oh! Por cierto. –Exclamó Albus, como si acabara de recordar algo. –No vuelvas a llamarme Severus.

Su cara de total seriedad, en vez de parecerme amenazante como supongo que era su intención, solo logró que me riera a carcajadas.

Definitivamente, _Albus es el mejor primo del mundo_.

* * *

_Miércoles 14 de Agosto del 2013. 12:15 a.m._


End file.
